general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny and Claudia Corinthos
Claudia and Sonny Corinthos were fictional married couple on General Hospital beginning January 2008 and had been married since December 2008. Claudia is potrayed by Sarah Brown (who has previously potrayed Carly Corinthos) while Sonny is potrayed by Maurice Benard. Claudia's arrival Claudia and Sonny had a one-night-stand after being dumped by his ex-fiancé Kate Howard. Sonny and Claudia decided to keep their names a secret but over time, Claudia's identity is discovered and then when Claudia is turned down many times by Sonny, she devises a plan to kill Sonny. Michael being shot, by Ian Devlin which was ordered by Clauida, forces Sonny to quit the business fearing for the people he loves. Claudia makes it simple that she wants Sonny to pay for hurting her. No one knows that Claudia is the one behind it expect for Nikolas. Claudia feels really guilty. Marriage Anthony makes a deal with Sonny after Kate is shot. The deal is that Sonny marries Claudia to join the Zacchara Empire. Although Sonny turns down the offer, as the situation gets worse, Sonny agrees. Sonny doesn't know that Anthony was the one that shot his love. Claudia and Sonny got married in December. Sonny has competle took control of Zacchara organzion and the head of the family. Sonny has told Claudia and Ric that he doesn't want them to have their affair, Claudia broke up with Ric. Sonny learned that Jason's biological son is kidnapped but is refusing to help him because he is now an enemy. Sonny has yet told Morgan and Kristina of their new step-mother. Sonny doesn't see Morgan because of the custody aggreement that Carly forced him to sign. But due to the holiday season, Carly reconsiders and Morgan and Sonny see each other occasionnaly. Jerry Jacks sends Claudia DVDs to find in the Corinthos Mansion. Claudia succeeds to find most of the DVDs but Kate Howard succeded in finding one and is now in the loop of the Corinthos shooting Claudia and Sonny were invited to the Michael Corinthos Wing at General Hospital's Board Room when biotoxin was released in the air. The event was held by Carly Jacks and Kate arrived to tell Sonny the truth about Claudia's involvement in Micahel's shooting. In those moments, Kate collapsed and moments later, Claudia collapsed. Sonny worried about Claudia's safety when the hospital was burning to the ground. Sonny then learned from Claudia that Anthony was the one who shot Kate and was planning on killing him and Jason Morgan. Claudia teamed up with Corinthos but Anthony escaped. When the hospital was completely evacuated, Sonny caught Kate harrasing Claudia. Sonny defends Claudia over Kate and the two share dinner. Sonny, Claudia, Spinelli, Sam, and Jason are now out to find Anthony Zacchara. While everyone thinks Anthony is in florida, Anthony is actually in Port Charles and now has Claudia hostage until Sonny aranges 21 million dollars in a wire transfer. Sonny finds Claudia tied to a bomb and he dismantles the bomb. Whent hey arrive home, Claudia kisses Sonny and she admits that she is falling in love with him and they make love. Claudia later visits Michael (impersonating Monica Quartermaine) and then confesses that she is the reason he is comatose. Sonny confides in Claudia that he wishes there could be a way to revive Michael without getting his and Carly's hopes up. While Claudia is distracted by Sonny, Carly, and Michael's condition, Ric lands his hands on one of Jerry's incriminating DVDs contains Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting and so does Jax. Sonny decides to hold a mob party to show everyone in the buisness that he is boss. He is however also forced to allow Ric Lansing in the buisness to his wife's demand. Ric blackmails Claudia with one of Jerry's DVDs. Sonny confronts Claudia in her bedroom little does he know that his wife has drugged Ric Lansing and has almost killed him. Sonny has now asked Jason to help him find out who else was involved in Michael's Shooting. In a desprate effort to survive, Claudia now has a plan to stay alive and stay married to Sonny. Claudia plans on getting pregnant unbeknowest to Sonny. Michael recovers from his coma and Claudia tells him about her pregnancy. The two get really close, which causes Micahel's mother Carly to try and get rid of Claudia. Carly and Claudia get in to a confrontaton on the stairs which leaves her childless and with Ric on her case. Sonny is suspicous of Claudia and Ric and then throws out Claudia from his house. After months of speculation, Claudia has her amnio, revealing Sonny is the father of her unborn son. On the way to tell him, she is run over by Kristina Davis and has a miscarriage. Sonny, who was having an affair by Olivia Falconeri, ends his trysts and reconciles with Claudia. Claudia and Sonny begin to get along and eventually Claudia agrees to forgive Kristina after the town carnival is under attack by Anthony Zacchara. Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Supercouples